This program has a primary aim of developing the prototype of a service or specialty or discipline that would be concerned with the sleep pathologies. Because of the state of this field, a great deal of clinical research will be necessary to describe and delineate these conditions. Thus, there are essentially three simultaneous components of this program. Efforts will be directed with some urgency toward a) the development of procedures for evaluation and management of patients with sleep disorders; b) producing a body of data that is mainly descriptive in nature regarding symptoms of disturbed sleep; and c) conducting experimental studies that are designed to discover newer and better treatments aided by basic studies in the physiological, biochemical mechanisms of REM and NREM sleep.